I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Total Drama Island saved my life, because it let me meet you. You, Courtney. I would have missed out on you. And then, my life wouldn’t be what it is today. Happy, in love, and with you. With my Princess." DuncanxCourtney. Duncan gets a little OOC... DxC


I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

_A Duncan and Courtney OneShot_

_By Cereal-Killa_

"Make a right here."

"No, it's a left."

"Listen Duncan, I'm pretty sure it's a right."

"How about you listen to me Princess. It's a left."

She scowled at me arguably, her eyes going hard. "It's a right."

"No," I argued, a sullen look taking over my face. "It's a left." Looking over, I saw her scrunched up nose heightening as her forehead creased.

"Why don't you just give up? You know I'm right, because it is a right." Though that made no sense whatsoever, I still wanted to show her up.

My brow furrowed angrily at her. "Why don't you just give me a chance? I can be correct when I want to." My grip on the steering wheel tightened, but I only did this to decrease my anger.

A furious sigh ripped from her. "Just stop the damn car!"

Obediently I stopped, as my foot pounded against the pedal. I turned to her, an eyebrow raised. "Why don't we just calm down for a while? Why don't we just take a break? Its summer vacation- we should just drive to wear we can get some directions." Even though I wanted to sound calm and cool, my voice was a bit exasperated.

She crossed her arms. "I do want to get some sleep tonight Duncan." Narrowing her eyes, she gestured to the car around us. "What do we do, sleep in the car or something?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

She sighed, but accepted it. She then pressed on the radio. I clicked my tongue when it ran onto a chick song. "No way Princess." I quickly changed to the station to a song I loved. Head banging to the beat, I began to sing along.

"Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort! Suffocation. No breathing. Don't give a-"

"No way delinquent!" Courtney turned the knob on the radio, and changed it back. Sooner or later we were fighting over it. Then it landed on a song, and I recognized it.

"Princess! Keep it on here. I want you to hear this." I couldn't help but smirk at her.

She raised a brow, but shrugged. "It sounds halfway descent. I guess…" She turned to me. "Why do you want me to hear it?" She looked at me suspiciously.

I put my head down in embarrassment. "Because it reminds me of you."

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I saw Courtney's face go blank. She was listening to the lyrics apparently.

"Reminds me of when you _cuddled_ me at camp." When I got an elbow in the ribs, I was quick to change it. "Oh, my mistake sweetheart. When _I_ was cuddling up to _you_."

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"I hope you know, when you weren't on the island, those were the moments I hated. And I promised myself I would win the money for you and me, and I didn't." I stared out the window. "I didn't see Harold switching the votes. I missed so much stuff that happened, too much."

_  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

"And I never thought you were going to go. I never expected you to get voted off. Well, what I mean is, it was so… soon. But really, anytime would have been too soon." I hated those days on the island. They were horrible. And nobody ever asked me if I was okay- which I wasn't.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

I sighed. "I was so ignorant in the first episodes. I took what little time I had with you for granted. I wanted you gone in the first episodes, because you made me feel all… weird. And I didn't like it." I thought back to my vote in the confessional. "But I couldn't do it. I tried, and I couldn't get rid of you. Good thing I didn't- I would've missed so much more."

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

I finally decided to recollect the sweetest memories. "And then, when you kissed me… I would have missed so much of all those goods times if I had voted you off. I would have never fallen in love. My life would still be the black hole it was back then."

_  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

I turned to face her for the first time since the song started. "Total Drama Island saved my life, because it let me meet you. You, Courtney. I would have missed out on you. And then, my life wouldn't be what it is today. Happy, in love, and with you. With my Princess."

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Tears started brimming in her eyes. "Duncan."

"What?" I whispered.

"Why do you always say things like that?" She sniffed, wiping her face with her sleeve.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing_

"Because I mean it." I said. "I don't wanna miss a thing." I wiped away one of her tears, and then kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep."

She punched me in the gut, and I lunged back. "What was that for?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm supposed to be mad at you. And now you made me get all teary eyed and… Duncan, I love you." Putting her hand on my cheeks, she gave me a kiss which was better than the island- better than every other kiss.

"I love you too, Princess." I then pulled her away, and couldn't help but smirk.

She raised a brow at me. "I still say we go right."

"Damn." I said, leaning in for another kiss.

**That song was called 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing', by Aerosmith. Also, the song that Duncan was singing and head-banging to in the beginning is my favorite song in the whole wide world- it's called 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach. You guys should listen to it sometime!**

**R&R!**


End file.
